Law of Gravitation
by Lackadaisical Pajamas
Summary: Are they really chance meetings? Or is there a force responsible for bringing them together? Could that force be attraction? Channy
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** ok guys I'm back…I know some of you are thinking what about **Six Stages of Grief** I know I know I still owe you one chapter, it will come eventually…but I just have all of these ideas swimming around this head of mine! This came to me while trying to stay awake in astronomy who knew the laws of gravity could inspire some Channy!

**Enjoy!**

"Okay Kids that's a wrap." Marshall exclaimed with a clap walking on to set. "How about some lunch, before we decide on which new ideas we'll use for next week's show, I know Sonny is excited to share." Sonny smiled nodding her head.

" Yea and it's Tostitos Thursday!" Nico exclaimed giving Grady a high five.

"I'm off to feed Bernie he gets so cranky, if he doesn't get his afternoon mouse." Zora said quickly scurrying away.

" So Sonny, Tawni you guys coming or what?"

"It's Thursday, you know what that means." Tawni said crossing her arms looking to Sonny.

"Oh yea, Sonny's alone time." Grady said nodding his head.

"Should we be offend that you don't include us in your alone time?"

"No Tawni if I included you guys, it would kind of defeat the purpose of alone time." Sonny said with a laugh. "Don't you guys ever just want to be alone, to you know reflect sometimes?" The other three randoms looked back and forth between each other.

"No." They all said together.

"I can never be without my best bud for long." Grady said slinging an arm around a smiling Nico.

"And if I'm alone, no one is seeing my pretty, I'm not that selfish Sonny."

"Guys I'll be back before you know it." The other three just stared at her not convinced. "You know guys I think I over hear the teen gladiators possibly setting up a Tostitos eating contest."

"A contest!" Grady exclaimed looking to Nico.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Nico questioned with raised eyebrows.

"I'm thinking I'm half way there." Grady said taking off down the hall with Nico close in tow.

"And Tawni the gladiators did mention something about needing a beautiful girl to begin the race."

"Oh like in those really old movie when the guys are having a car race, and a beautiful woman has to drop the scarf?" Tawni asked excitedly.

"Sure." Sonny smiled raising her shoulders.

"Out of the way Sonny, my pretty is being called." Sonny laughed watching Tawni disappear off set. She loved her cast, but sometimes she just needed to have something to herself. Grabbing her purse she walked out of the studio slipping her sunglasses on. Hopping in her car she checked her watch, she had about forty five minutes before Marshall would begin his nervous sweating thing. Pulling out of the parking lot Sonny quietly began humming to herself, already enjoying her time alone. Reaching her destination she smiled. "Ca De Sole." She said out loud. Sonny loved coming here, she loved their gorgeous patio which include numerous flower arrangements, perfectly sculpted shrubs, and fountains, where she could eat, and just watch the world around her. Getting out of the car she walked towards the door.

"Ms. Munroe how good to see you again what will it be today." A voice said with a heavy French accent, Sonny smile without turning around.

"Hmm I was thinking of having the Mahi Mahi fillet, with a side of linguine, a glass of wine red of course, and for dessert your best chocolate mousse."

"So one East coast Gigi, coming right up."

"You know me too well Vincent." Sonny smile turning around.

"I was sure that accent would fool you this time."

"Vince a French accent at an Italian restaurant wouldn't fool anyone."

"Good point." Vincent said with a laugh. "May I escort the lady to her table."

"You may." Sonny smiled looping an arm through his. Sonny had met Vincent her first time coming to the restaurant. Ironically it was his first day on the job, and after he spilled someone's pasta on her and he began apologizing, she laughed saved his job and they've been the best of friends ever since.

"So what's new in Hollywood?"

"Well remember that walk a thon I told you I was running for books ?"

"Yea."

"Well of course because I was trying to do something good, Chad had to try and come along and ruin it with something bad. Do you know he had the nerve to have a walk a thon against books! I mean really who can be against reading."

"Chad."

"Exactly Chad he's just so.."

"No Sonny look, it's Chad." Vincent said stopping pointing to a table. Looking up sure enough there was Chad Dylan Cooper currently eating a shrimp cocktail, at her special place, couldn't she have anything that he couldn't ruin.

"God, he hasn't seen us right." Sonny said quickly ducking her head. Looking up Vincent held back a laugh as a smile spread across Chad's face at seeing Sonny.

"Nope." He smiled.

"Good then there's still time.."

"Hey Munroe, following me now?" Chad called from his table.

" Following you, get over yourself Cooper." Sonny said walking closer to him, so they weren't screaming across the patio

"After you." Chad smirked. Sonny crossed her arms preparing a comeback.

"Ok I'm going to go grab that salad." Vincent said while stepping away from the pair.

"But.." Sonny started but stopped as Vincent quickly hurried away. Chad was happy to see the guy go, he didn't like the way they were being all cutesy together or the way he was holding on to her arm, who was that guy any way. :"So why are you here anyway Chad, you get sick of lobster?"

"No" He said shaking his head.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Just needed a change of scenery." Chad shrugged playing with one of his shrimp .Sonny nodded surprised at the lack of cockiness, and the hint of truth in his statement. "You?" he asked looking away from his food, and up at Sonny. Sonny scuffed her foot, debating on whether or not to tell him the truth. She figure since he was honest with her, she at least owed him the same respect.

"I come here every Thursday, to just spend some time alone, eat, and reflect." This time Chad nods, as an awkward silence falls apon them.

"I guess I'll go now." Sonny said while making a move to leave.

"Or you can stay." Chad answered a little too quickly. Sonny turned back to him, with surprise clearly evident on her face, was Chad being polite? "I mean not many get the chance to dine with Chad Dylan Cooper consider yourself lucky Munroe." He said with a smirk. Sonny rolled her eyes, there he was the Chad she knew.

"I prefer to be unlucky." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"No wait." Chad said standing up. "Sit, I'm a really great person to eat and reflect with." Sonny felt her resolve crumbling when her eyes met his. Nodding her head she pulled out the chair opposite him, and took a seat, Chad smiles quickly to himself before sitting back in his chair.

"Your salad my lady." Vincent said again in the French accent while placing a plate down in front of Sonny along with a glass of water.

"Pourquoi garçon de restaurant merci, cela semble délicieu." Sonny stated with a smile. Chad choked on his drink in surprise, at Sonny's perfect French dialect.

"Votre plus bienvenu ma dame."

"Very good Vincent you French is really coming along nicely."

"I've learned form the best."

"Well.."

"Hey could you get me another glass of water I'm feeling really parched." Chad said interrupting the two.

"But your glass is full." Taking his glass Chad poured the water on the ground.

"Now it's not." He said holding it up.

"Chad!"

"Sonny its fine, I'll be right back with that water."

"Chad what's your problem?"

"What it's L.A I can't be thirsty."

"No you can't be rude to my friend."

"I'm sorry Sonny but your friend is getting paid to wait on tables not flirt with you."

"Chad we were not flirting…"Sonny paused before smiling. "And if we were why would you care?"

"I don't care." Chad said shrugging his shoulders.

"You so care." Sonny laughed putting some salad in her mouth.

"Listen Sonny you're free to flirt with whoever you want."

"Oh thanks for your permission Chad, now I won't be left wondering what could have been." She said rolling her eyes.

"So how long until you have to be back at the studio?"

"About half an hour, you?"

"An hour we only have one more scene to shoot and then we're done for the day." Sonny nodded, taking another bite of her salad.

"Today we are going to run through one of my sketch ideas."

"That must be a great feeling."

"What?" Sonny asked confused.

"Seeing your creation come to life, I mean I know when I pre.." Chad stopped abruptly dropping his graze from hers.

"Heres' your water." Vincent said returning, placing a glass in front of Chad. "Will there be anything else?"

"No thanks." Chad said reaching for his glass. Raising the glass to his lips, he flinched when he felt a swift kick under the table. "Sonny what the he.."

"Chad wasn't there something else you wanted to say to Vincent?" She asked looking at him expectantly.

"Next time put more ice." Chad jumped feeling another kick to his shin. "Okay okay, my bad for spilling the water." He mumbled rubbing his shin. Sonny smiled sure it wasn't a full on apology but hey it was Chad, and a my bad was almost as good as an I'm sorry.

"It's cool bro." Vincent smiled sending a wink Sonny's way before walking away.

"So when you what?"

"When I what, what?"

"You were saying something and then you stopped."

"Oh that was nothing." He said quickly eating another shrimp.

"It didn't sound like nothing, you can tell me." At her sincerity Chad felt an urge to tell her the truth to get it off his chest, but for some reason he couldn't.

"It's nothing." Sonny stared intently at Chad as he continued eating his food. He refused to look her in the eyes, she could tell the subject was really uncomfortable for him.

"Okay." She shrugged, sipping on some water.

"Sonny would you just… wait okay?" Chad asked confused.

"Yea if you don't want to talk about it I respect that. If you're not ready to tell me I'm willing to wait." Looking down Sonny returned to her salad as Chad stared at her in disbelief. He wasn't use to this, any other girl he knew would try and drag it out of him, but not Sonny, she was different.

"What?" Sonny questioned looking up to find him staring at her causing a small blush to form on her cheeks.

"Nothing." Chad smiled looking down, dipping a shrimp in cocktail sauce, taking a bite he began. "You know Munroe I'm glad I came here today, I.." Chad stopped hearing Sonny's laughter. "What?" Sonny continued laughing, covering her mouth she shook her head.

"You just have a little something." She said pointing at a spot under her mouth. Chad's eyebrows raised as he visibly scanned the table for a spoon, to check his reflection, finding no spoon he quickly wiped at his chin spreading the sauce, causing Sonny's laughter to increase.

"Do I amuse you Munroe?" Sonny puffed her cheeks holding in her laughter while shaking her head no, Chad frowned causing Sonny to roll her eyes.

"Here let me get it you big baby." Grabbing a napkin, she stood up walking around the table and hunched down to Chad's level. Cupping his face in one hand, she wiped the stain away with her free hand. Chad shivered at her touch while unconsciously leaning into her hand. Sonny's hand froze, for the first time she realized how close they were. Looking into his sparkling eye, she couldn't help but feel as if it was seeming to pull her closer. Chad stared into Sonny's chocolate brown eyes, and instantly felt his heart rate increase, slowly he felt himself moving forward. Sonny closed her eyes as she felt Chad's warm breath on her cheek letting out a shaky breath, she inched her way closer.

"Sonny here's that mousse you wanted…whoa am I interrupting something here?" Vincent questioned with raised eyebrows. Sonny and Chad leaped apart, at the fast motion Sonny fell back on her butt.

"Oww." She muttered brushing her hair out of her face.

"You okay?" Vincent asked holding out a hand to help her up.

"Yea I just…I just gotta go." Turning she reached for her purse. "Thanks for the food Vincent, heres what I owe you." In her haste to open it, she managed to spill most of its contents. "Great." She sighed.

"Sonny don't worry about it I got it." Chad said finding his voice. Sonny couldn't look him in the eye, she refused to let their almost whatever that was to show how much it affect her.

"Chad I can pay for my own food." She said while bending down to grab her wallet.

"I insist." He smiled pulling out his wallet.

"Well I resist your insist." Sonny said finally looking at him while handing Vincent some money.

"Well maybe next time I won't insist." Chad said standing up handing Vincent more money.

"Good!" Sonny huffed standing up having gathered all her belongings.

"Good." Chad shrugged causally.

"Fine." Sonny said squinting her eyes and taking a step closer to him.

"Fine." Chad said taking a step of his own.

"So were good?"

"We're so good." Chad smirked putting his sunglasses on, causing Sonny to rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for everything Vincent I'll see you next week." She said quickly kissing his cheek. Lifting her purse strap over her shoulder she left Chad with a glare before pushing down her sunglasses and quickly walling past him. Chad refused to admit that the kiss Sonny had given Vincent made his blood boil, as much as he refused to admit that something almost happen between them.

"I don't know what you're waiting for Vance, but I want my change." Chad said making a shooing motion with his hand. As Vincent turned to leave Chad sunk back into his chair, looking down he saw the discarded napkin on the floor. Grabbing it two thoughts came to mind What the hell was that? "And what did I mean by next time?" He said out loud

………………………..

Sonny sat in her car, her head resting on her steering wheel. "Next time…next time?" What was that suppose to mean. Leave it to Chad to leave her feeling flustered, flattered, and angry all in one lunch date. Wait.."It wasn't a date." Sonny said out loud starting her car. "It was a chance meeting, and now it's over." Taking a deep breath she nodded her head happy with that answer. But no matter how many pep talks she had with herself she knew it wouldn't erase what almost happen. She and Chad had a lot of history, but this was the closest they had come to making history, and she didn't know what to feel. Checking her watch she realized she only had about seven minutes to make it back to the studio before she was late. "Ok Benny you can do it." Sonny said steeping on her gas petal. Reaching the parking lot, she sighed seeing how packed it was driving up more, she saw an open spot, close to the studio doors, maybe today wasn't so bad after all. As she flicked her blinker to begin her turn, a black convertible whisked around the corner, quickly taking her prize place. Sonny watched in disbelief, as Chad stepped out of the car, swinging his keys around his finger.

"Oh hey Sonny." He waved with a smirk. Sonny quickly rolled down her window, never hating the non automated windows more than that moment.

"Chad that was my spot!"

"Sonny these spots aren't assigned." He shrugged

"Chad I know you saw me turning."

"You know what they say you snooze you lose Munroe." Clicking the lock button Chad smiled as his car made the locking/ honking noise he love. "If it makes you feel any better I saw a spot down by the gates."

" Chad you're so..so.."

"I know I have you at a loss for words, don't worry Sonny it happens to the best of girls in my presence, see you around." Chad turned walking away.

"Ughh." Sonny exclaimed hitting her horn as hard as she could, she smiled as Chad jumped. Driving up she stopped next to him. "What I thought you liked that sound." She smiled sweetly, before pulling off to look for another spot.

…………….

Ok guys there you have it, here are just a few little things to clear up for this chapter

Here is Sonny and Vincent little convo in English.

"Pourquoi xle garçon de restaurant merci, cela semble délicieu"

"Why thank you waiter it seems delicious."

"Votre plus bienvenu ma dame."

"Your most welcome my lady."

Oh and the part where Sonny says the name Benny, she's talking to her car in case that confused anyone.

Ok I think that covers everything thank you for reading, and if enough people like it and review I'll have more chapters up ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello all I know what you're thinking…where the heck have I been, and the answer is a little bit of everywhere! If any of you were really waiting you have **cuitecahnnylover1197** to thank for reminding me that this story existed. I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful feedback I received from this fic, you all rock. And to SWACfan!2651 sorry about the French to be honest I really have no background in it, and am just using a translator I found online, so if its off sorry I'm not trying to offend anyone:) Well you all have waited long enough on with the show!

"Ok kids it looks like we're going to have to start without Sonny." Marshall said while looking to his watch.

"But it's her idea we are supposed to be running through, I swear it's this alone time to blame!" Tawni said crossing her arms.

"Yea Sonny's always on time, when were all together." Grady said copying Tawni's movement.

"That's because when we're all together we just start." Zora said rolling her eyes.

" Ok you guys that's enough, if you want to get out of here anytime soon let's just get started." He said with a clap of his hands. "First things first, whose volunteering to edit this week's scripts, you know before we hand them to Condor they need to be perfect." The randoms all quickly began avoiding eye contact with the man. "Oh come you guys, Sonny's done it the past two weeks, I'm sure one of you can do it this time." Marshall said while holding up the scripts.

"I am so sorry you guys." Sonny stated while running into the prop house. "It's just that Chad had to show up like he usually does and just ruin everything. He took my parking spot and…"

"I didn't know we had assigned spots."

"That's beside the point Grady, the point is that Chad's a jerk and I'm really sorry, and I promise to make it up to you." The randoms all looked at each other with a smile forming on their faces.

"You know Sonny I smell forgiveness in the air." Nico said while slinging an arm around her.

"Aww really thanks Nico."

"Yea I smell it too." Tawni said while standing up. "And it smells just like script duty." She said while taking the scripts from Marshall and handing them to Sonny with a smile.

"Sure no problem." Sonny smiled taking the scripts, trying not to fall over from the weight.

"Ok great, now that that's out of the way let's get to work; Sonny we would love to hear what you wanted you share."

…

Chad smiled walking through the studio halls, he loved seeing that cute annoyed expression that he often created on Sonny's face. He loved the way her eyebrows knitted together, the way her cheeks would instantly blush…Chad shook his head. "She's a random." He reminded himself.

"Who's a random?" Portlyn asked passing him in the hall.

"Oh just this fan girl who keeps calling me." He said pulling out his phone. "I might have to have the number changed again."

"Well maybe if you didn't give your number out to every girl that came along you wouldn't have that problem."

"Jealous?"

"You wish." Portlyn said rolling her eyes with a smile. "Come on let's get to set so we can get out of here."

"I'll be there in a sec."

"Ok but remember Chad the mirror needs a break too." Chad nodded heading towards his dressing room. Reaching the room he quickly closed and lock the door, walking back he self consciously looked over his shoulder before walking to sit at his desk. At his desk he quickly put his hand in his pocket pulling out the napkin. Looking at the napkin he was instantly brought back to the restaurant, closing his eyes he could almost feel Sonny breath on his face. Opening his eyes he quickly dropped the napkin. "Get a hold of yourself Copper." He said while looking in the mirror. "You are the number one actor of this generation, you don't have time to daydream over a random." Chad smiled at his reflection satisfied with his pep talk. "Ok now let's go make magic he said while winking at himself. Looking down at the napkin he quickly kicked it under his desk before getting up to leave.

"And cut." Chad sighed turning to the director. "Chad your doing great, I just need to feel more anger from you."

"Yea dude you've been really like…happy since you got back from lunch."

"Yea a little too happy." Portlyn stated walking on to set. "What exactly happened over lunch?" Chad recoiled a bit form Portlyn's stare, she really could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Nothing, well expect the usual complements and freebies that I am expected to get." He said with a shrug.

"Ok well Chad it's time to come back from your ego trip, I mean we should have been done by now. I mean I've seen better acting from Ni…I mean the random who wears the hats."

"Ok now you're just taking this a little too far, be ready to roll Charlie." Chad said clearly angered by the comment.

"Ok places people." Charlie said while walking off set. "And action!"

…..

"Sonny that sketch was great." Grady said with a laugh

"Yea I mean who knew a bus driver could be so funny."

"I'm glad you guys liked it." Sonny smiled. "Since it went so well how about we divide up the scripts?"

"Well I have to run, you know I don't stay this pretty without beauty sleep." Tawni said heading off set.

"What's that?" Zora said poking her ear out. "Oh sorry Berni's a calling."

'Sorry Sonny Grady and I have a date…"

"We do?" Grady asked excitedly.

"Yes we do!" Nico said giving him a pointed look. "And we don't want to keep the ladies waiting." Nico said popping his collar walking off set.

"Wow ladies are waiting for us?"

"Just come on man." He said while pulling Grady out of the room.

"Thanks guys." Sonny said beginning to gather up her belongings. There was a bright side to script duty, it could distract her from thinking about, a certain blonde. Sonny felt amazingly lucky that she was able to make it through the run through without drawing to much attention to herself. No matter what they were talking about on set her mind was repeatedly drawn back to her lunch date… no outing with Chad. She could lie to herself or just face facts, she and Chad almost kissed, and no matter how much she tried to forget it, deep down…

_She kinda wanted it to happen._

"That's the last time I go out the house with wet hair." She said shaking her head, trying to find something to blame her actions on. "Yes the wet hair obviously cause a lapse in my better judgment, and thank God Vince was there to save me." Feeling proud of herself, she smiled making her way out of the studio. Sonny paused reaching the parking lot, which for the most part was pretty abandoned. She hated the studio at night, during the day when it was full of people and laughs it was fun, but at night it gave her such an eerie feeling. "Your fine just walk fast." she said to herself. As she walked she began to hum a tune, so it wasn't so silent.

"Is that the Mackenzie Falls theme song?"

"AH!" Sonny jumped at the voice causing her to drop all the scripts she was carrying in the process. "Chad what is wrong with you!" She said turning around to face a grinning Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Gosh why so jumpy Munroe?"

"Jumpy? Do you usual sneak up on people, in dark parking lots?" She asked crossing her arms.

" Don't tell me your scared?" When Sonny didn't answer, Chad's smile only got bigger. "You are scared!" He laughed. Seeing her drop her head, hugging herself tighter, the situation lost all its humor, and Chad suddenly felt the urge to comfort her.

"Go ahead laugh." Sonny said while bending down to pick up the scripts. Instead Chad joined her picking up the scripts.

"Why do you have all these anyway?"

"Well thanks to our little parking lot rendezvous, I was stuck with script duty for the third week in a row."

"Script duty?"

"Yea you know correcting the scripts, making any necessary changes before giving them to Mr. Condor."

"Oh over at the falls we have a team that handles that."

"Well over at So Random, apparently we have a Sonny that handles that." She said while standing up, attempting to balance her plies of papers.

"Here let me carry them." Sonny paused eyeing him, before handing him the rest of the scripts with a small smile.

"Thanks Chad." She said while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"So where did you end up parking?"

"I'm way down by the gate."

"Well I'm right over there, how about I give you a ride to your car?"

"Wow Chad first helping me with my scripts, now offering me a ride, if you're not careful I could mistake this as you caring about me."

"I do care about you sonny." He answered a little too quickly "I mean CDC cares about all of his fans."

"Watever Chad." Sonny said rolling her eyes. Reaching his car, Chad unlocked the door , and placed the scripts in the back.

"Wow this is nice."

"Yea Lucille has been good to me."

"Lucille?"

"Yea, what a man can't name his car?"

"But why Lucille?"

"No reason." He said averting his vision.

"So how did shooting go?" Sonny asked brightly trying to change the subject, at his obvious discomfort.

"Over at the falls shooting is always goes smoothly."Chad said not quite telling the truth while slipping into his car. "How about your sketch?"

"Wow you remembered."

"Of course." Chad said with a smile in her direction. Sonny felt a small blush rising up to her cheeks, and she quickly looked out the window, before beginning her story of the day's events. Chad couldn't help but smile as he listened to Sonny talk about their rehearsal, despite the fact that her sketch as much as he hated to admit did sound funny, he loved the way her eyes light up, how she couldn't keep her hands still, and how she got so excited just through talking about the sketch.

"And then Nico says, hey you kids don't make me come back there." She said with a laugh.

"Just beautiful."

"What?" Sonny asked turning to look at him. Realizing that he mistakenly said that out loud, Chad quickly became flustered.

"I mean, you know…about the…"

"Chad watch out!"

"What…shit." Chad said quickly swerving barely missing the bumper of Sonny's car. " Sonny I'm sorry, are you ok?" He asked visibly checking her over.

"Yea, I'm fine, but what happened back there?"

"I guess I got a little distracted." He sated looking into her eyes, causing a slight flutter in her chest. Letting out a shaking breath Sonny broke their eye contact, afraid that they were about to have a déjà vu moment.

"Well thanks for the ride." She said quickly unbuckling her seatbelt. Chad followed suit getting out of the car and taking the scripts from the back. Sonny walked over to the passenger side opening the door, allowing Chad to slide the scripts on to the seat. With the scripts in the car both once again stood in an awkward silence.

"Well thanks again Chad." Sonny said walking around to the driver side.

"Sure." He nodded.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yea, tomorrow." He said with another nod.

"Bye." Sonny smiled pulling off. Chad watched as Sonny's car disappeared off the lot.

"Sure ." He said mocking himself. "Real smooth Cooper."

…

"Come on Sonny, this party is going to be great."

"Tawni I told you I can't, I'm going to the gym tonight."

"The gym?"

"Yea you know to work out."

"Sonny rule number one a woman never lets a man see her sweat, and rule number two it's gross there!"

"Tawni I promise I'll go with you to the next one."

"Alright, and believe me I'm going to hold you to that."

"I know." Sonny laughed . "Good night I'll see you tomorrow." Sonny stuck her phone into her bag, and tied her hair up into a pony tail. Stepping out of her car she looked up at the bright sign which read S_tar Fitness_. Despite Tawni's thoughts on the gym she in contrary loved it! She loved getting her heart pumping, feeling her mussel relax after a good stretch, and having an incredibly hot trainer wasn't too bad either. Smiling she walked in, wondering just what color muscle shirt Danny would be wearing today.

"Oh hello Ms. Munroe."

"Hey Sara, and for the last time call me Sonny."

" Ok Ms. Mun…I mean Sonny ."

'Did Danny happen to tell you where we would be starting today?"

" I'm sorry Sonny but Danny actually came down with the flu, so he won't be able to make it tonight."

"Aww that's too bad I hope he has a balarmie on hand." She said shaking her head. "You know the blanket with arms. " She elaborated at Sara's confused expression.

"Well if you want we can set you up with another trainer for the night, as long as you don't mind working out with another client."

"Well I would hate to impose on someone else's session."

"Well I would of course get their permission first, so want to give it a go?" Sonny hesitated sure she could work out alone, but she really like having someone to encourage and push her, as well as someone who really knew what exercises would work best for her.

"Sure what could it hurt." Sonny said with a smile and a shrug.

"Ok I'll be right back." As Sara scurried to the back, Sonny turned around leaning against the counter. Secretly hoping it was a guy, maybe David Henry, or what if it was Zac Efron, the possibilities were endless!

"Ok Sonny Mr. Cooper said it wouldn't be a problem, why don't you follow me to the back." Sonny smile quickly faded.

"Hold on wait a minute, did you just say Cooper? As in Chad Dylan Cooper?

"Hey Munroe ready to sweat?" Chad asked with a wink.

"He's the client?" Sara nodded. "Are you positive there's no one else?"

"Sorry Ms. Munroe, Mr. Coopers the only one with a trainer right now."

"Sonny don't be imitated."

"Pfth you don't intimated me Chad."

"Then why are you so nervous about working out together?" He asked while moving closer."

"I'm not nervous…I just."

"You just what?" Chad said leaning a little more into her. Sonny gulped, suddenly very aware of her heart beating in her chest. " Sonny don't worry a lot of girls get distracted by my body." This quickly snapped Sonny out of whatever involuntary moment she was having. Her first instinct was to move away from Chad and insult him and deny what he said, but just then she decided to fight fire with fire.

"That's funny you should say that, because guys seems to have the same problem around me." She said moving even closer to him, refusing to blink even when feeling the heat radiating from his body. It was Chad's turn to now gulp, and to do something he never really did blush.

"Soooo Is this arrangement ok?" Sara's voice quickly brought the pair out of their staring match.

"It's fine." They both replied tensely together.

"Ok great so your trainer should be in, in a minute."

"Chad why do you even come here, don't you have your own private gym at the studio?"

"Yea but here I get a trainer, and Sonny it's not really fair for me to hide all of this away." He said while gesturing to himself.

"So how's your trainer, is he really tough?" Sonny asked while dropping her gym bag against the wall.

"Well she, has her moments."

"She? Why am I not surprised?" She asked while stretching her arms, revealing a small section of her mid drift. Chad stared unconsciously suddenly the room seemed a , a bit warmer than it was a moment ago. Noticing his staring Sonny quickly pulled down her shirt, turning her back to him clearly embarrassed. Reaching down Chad pulled off his sweatshirt. Sonny had to use all her will power to keep her jaw locked in place, as Chad took off his sweatshirt along with the tank top he had on underneath, revealing a very impressive six pack. He apparently was getting his moneys worth at the gym. Chad smile happy with his torture. "Oh my undershirt go stuck to my sweatshirt don't you hate when that happens?" He asked with a smirk. All Sonny could do was nod dumbly in return, as Chad slowly turn his undershirt back the right way.

"Hey Chad." A woman said jogging into the room.

"Oh Kim this is Sonny, she's a fan."

" Hi Kim, I'm sure you know Chad he's an ass." She said giving him a look.

" I can tell we are going to have a great session today." Kim said clapping her hands. " So let's start with some stretching." Sonny sat down on the ground leaning her body down to the floor. "Wow your pretty flexible, maybe you can give Chad here some tips." Kim said with a laugh , as Chad bent over desperately trying to reach his toes. Sonny knew this was probably going to come back and bite her in the butt, but he was nice enough to let her share a session with him, she could at least help him out a little.

" Rule one don't force it." She said pulling him up. "Lay down."

"Sonny this isn't the time or place for that." Chad said with a smirk

"Rule two shut up, do you want my help or not?" Chad quickly laid down of the floor.

"Lift your right leg." Chad did as he was told, and Sonny took hold of the front of his ankle with one hand and placed the other at the top of his knee. Chad felt a quick shiver run up his back at the contact. "Now I'm going to push back slowly to help stretch you out, when I reach your limit just let me know." Sonny leaning her body on the back of his leg slowly began pushing forward. As she pushed Chad couldn't help but notice what part of Sonny's body was currently pushed up against his leg. He was quickly brought back to the reality by the pain that was now spreading through his leg.

"AHH!"

"Oh my gosh Chad are you okay? I told you to tell me when to stop." Sonny said while leaning back, where does it hurt?" She asked while rubbing his thigh.

"Sonny if you wanted to cop a feel, all you had to do was ask." Sonny immediately dropped his leg.

" That's the last time I try to help you Chad ."

"Yea right." Chad said while standing up and rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you can't help helping people even when they don't want your help."

"What..I..don't"

" Yea I know all about Sonnying it up, right now you're probably day dreaming about how to help me break an arm !"

"Ok you two that's enough." Kim said coming to stand between the pair. "Chad drop down and give me fifty, when I get back we are going to start on the bar, Sonny I just want to talk to you really quick ." Sonny nodded stepping to the side with, Kim. "I just wanted to find out what your goal is, so I can understand how to best help you during this session. Chad for example is focusing on strength, so tonight he will be doing things like pushups, pull ups, and squats." Chad tried his best to hear what the girls were talking about from his position of the floor, which was becoming very difficult.

"Well I kind of want to tone my body, you know around my mid section and arms." Chad listen on in disbelief. Sonny didn't need to tone her body, her body is…is.. Sonny.

"Ok well in that case I'm going to start you over on the treadmill." Sonny nodded heading over to the treadmill.

_2 hours Later._

"Ok." Kim said clapping her hands. "Time for a cool down, both of you over here. Sonny and Chad both joined Kim over on a mat. "Sonny usually Chad and I like to cool down with some yoga, are you familar with any yoga?" Sonny shook her head in response.

"Umm Kim you have a call out here, they say it's urgent." Sara said popping her head into the room

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm sure you can handle the cool down on your own Chad here is a real master at it." Kim quickly jogged out of the room, leaving the pair together."

"Listen Chad it's fine I can cool down on my own."

"What you scared you won't be any good at it?" He teased with a smirk.

"No I just don't want…"

"Balk, balk, balk." Chad said clucking while flapping his arms.

"Chad I'm not chicken."

"Prove it." He said while taking a step closer to her.

"Fine I will, lead the way." She said as a matter of fact.

"Ok well start with an easy one, mountain. All you have to do is stand straight with your hands pressed against your thighs, and make yourself as tall as you can without moving your feet." Chad did a quick demonstration, and watched on as Sonny followed suit. "Ok now we are going to do the lunge pose." Chad said while bending to his knees. "With this pose you start by extending your right leg back, and keeping your left foot ground with your hands flat on both sides." Sonny quickly followed Chad's directions, easily doing the pose thanks to her level of flexibility.

"This is easy no wonder Kim thinks you're a master." She laughed.

"Ok well let's try tree."

"Let me guess it goes like this." Sonny stood straight lifting her arms up in different positions to make branches.

"Actually it's like this." In a quick movement Chad was standing on one foot with his other foot placed perfectly against his thigh, creating a triangular shape, with his arms above his head with his palms pressed together, and of course his everlasting smirk press on his face.

"No problem." Sonny shrugged, attempting to do the pose. Just as she was moving to place her foot on her thigh, she quickly began to lose her balance. Chad move quickly catching her with his hands around her waist. Sonny clearly embarrassed moved to step back.

"Here try again, move slowly." Sonny nodded swallowing hard. She was hardly aware of her own body as she moved into position, except for where Chad was currently holding her. As she managed to get the pose, Chad held her in place."Don't forget your breathing."Breathing was the last thing on Sonny mind, as she stared into Chad's eyes, wondering just how deep that blue went. Chad felt an electricity under his finger tips, that was quickly rise up through his arms, and without realizing it his hands slowly began pulling her closer to him. Sonny dropped her leg, and somehow her hands found their way to Chad's shoulders, she was now close enough to notice the glistening of sweat on his brow. Red flags were practically throwing themselves in front of the two, who hardly noticed anything but each other. Titling his head Chad leaned down, which Sonny's body took as a clue to lean up.

"Okay so how are those…oh wow!" Sonny and Chad quickly let go of their hold on one another, both taking a good five steps back. "Hmmm…. so what was that pose called?" Kim asked with a smirk.

"Oh that…that was just.."

"Chad here was just helping me with my balance" Sonny said with a smile.

"Your balance?" Kim asked with disbelief. Both nodded happy with that answer. "Okay whatever you say. Kim said with a shrug. "Sonny it was great meeting you, I hope to do it again sometime, you know you were a real help with Chad here."

"I was?"

"Yea I've never seen him work out so hard an any of our other session." Kim laughed causing Chad to roll his eyes. "Ok night Chad I'll see you Tuesday." Chad nodded while going to grab his water bottle, he definitely needed to cool off. Sonny watched as Chad took a long swig of his water, and instant her mouth felt dry. Looking for her own water she frowned realizing her bottle was empty.

"Here have some of mine." Sonny jumped, she hadn't even noticed him walking over to her.

"No, that's ok I have another bottle in the car."

"What are you afraid I have cotties or something?

"No it's just, you know what people say about sharing drinks."

"Enlighten me Munroe."

"Well they say sharing a drink with someone is the same as…kissing them." Sonny quickly pushed the image of her and Chad minutes before out of her mind.

"Really Sonny? Come on how old are we." Chad said while holding the bottle out to her.

"I'm just going to head out now." She said while taking a step away from him, clearly not wanting to experience any more out of body experiences. "Thanks again for sharing the session." She said turning to leave.

"It's good."

"What?" Sonny asked turning back around to face him.

" Your body..I mean..I heard you talking before." Sonny closed her eyes dropping her head, feeling a blush rising to her cheeks. "I think you look good the way you are..for a random that is." _Who are you? _Chad's brain was practically screaming at him.

"Chad I'm going to take that as a compliment." Chad nodded turning away. "And by the way, you really are a master." Chad smiled watching Sonny walk out of the room, seeing his dumfounded expression in the mirror he quickly snapped out of it. Out in the hall Sonny leaned up against the wall, willing the current butterflies she was feeling in her stomach to go away. Thinking back to when Chad was holding her and what almost just happened for the second time she knew something had to be done.

"I will avoid Chad Dylan Copper at all cost." She said leaning off the wall.

"Sonny Munroe, has got to go." Chad said staring at his reflection.

…

Hmmm let's see how well this plan will work

Hey did anyone else notice that last line rhymed? Here I have another on the time has come you know what to do, the time has come for you to review! Yep I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Wow another one, ok I'm done…it just won't stop!

Please review!


End file.
